Plea for Rain
by seekerofknowladge
Summary: A severe drought hits New York. Raphael contemplates on why is hasn't rain for months. Based on the drought occuring in Texas and South Western US.


Rain:

Raphael woke up with a grumble. Gazing at the clock, he said, "Damn. It's always around midnight!" he hissed. Plopping his head on his hammock hard he wondered why he was always getting so little sleep. He thought that it was the dreams that meant entirely nothing to him, or that it was just his body reacting to something. New York had not had rain in months, and the drought affected the entire state; he was desperate.

He knew much of the southern union had had little rain, if not, none. But now the plague was spreading up north, affecting the water resources. He sighed. "Just one drop," he wished. "Just one drop of rain that could feed our ground…" He growled as he thought of the grass turning brown, although it already had in Central Park. His family had been preserving water for months now, but things never changed.

Getting up out of his hammock, he walked out his room. Making his way to the main room, he trotted to the entrance. Stopping, he looked back. Splinter probably knew he was going to sneak out, and Leonardo would probably lecture in when he got back, but did not give a damn about that crap. After all, being cooped up in the lair since the whole thing began, only being let out to scavenge for water, seemed more like a chore than the taste of freedom he normally received when heading outside.

Out on the rooftops, the air was dry and warm. The heat had evaporated whatever moister was left in the atmosphere. He licked his lips. Scowling, he sat down, looking up at the cloudy skies above him. They were full and pregnant, just tempting him to lash out and scream to God for rain to pour down. "Fuck," he cursed, narrowing his eyes. "Just out drop of rain to make my sleep more soothing… Just one drop, please?" he begged the clouds.

Rubbing a hand across his sage-green face, Raphael could feel out drained his skin was. And the heat was not that great for a normal turtle, but luckily for Raph he could withstand it, before breaking into someone's skull. He heard on the news Rick Perry, the governor of Texas asked his entire state to pray to God for rain. He chuckled as he remembered how he became a laughing stock. _If God were so generous and loving, _Raphael thought sourly, _then my family would not have to be concerned about how much water we used daily. Our grass would be the color of my skin. And I could hop over rooftops without the urge to drink every five seconds._

"WHY?" he shouted toward the sky, jumping to his feat. He balled his fists, panting. "If you're so generous, then why the fucking hell would you drought us until be die of dehydration?" Raphael grunted, giving up with a sigh. "What's it matter though?" he asked himself. "After like four months why should I even bother on askin'" He closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "Just one drop?" he whispered. "My family is having a hard enough time with just trying to get by, but now we have to deal with some stupid plague that magically reach us. Some compassion," he scoffed.

As soon as he finished letting his anger out, he felt a small drop on his head. His eyes popped open, and Raphael looked up instantly. A few more drops kissed his dry skin. "What…" Raphael stared awestruck at the clouds. The sprinkle turned into a drizzle, then into light rain. A grin stretched on his face. Raphael felt the droplets of cool moister crash on the sage green skin, giving a pleasant sensation.

Soon, the droplets began to fall harder as the rain blew passed him, cooling his skin further. Splashes of water could be heard across the rooftop, and thunder bellowed, an ear-shaking drum that he dreamed of hearing. He laid down, his arms stretched out, and laughed. Perhaps asking for a little rain would not kill him as he thought it would. He closed is eyes, and fell asleep in the cool rain that shrouded the city.

N/A: I know y'all are gonna hate me for writing this, but I too. Basically it hasn't rained in New York for months, and water is becoming a problem for the Turtles. For the last few months they've been strictly conserving water, and the constant strain is ticking Raph off. So now he is basically beggin for rain, and thinking about how the drought affected his home. Pretty much it. I know Raph may be OOC, so flame all you want, I don't care.

I just replaced Texas with New York.

I based this off the drought problem in Texas. I swear, I haven't seen rain in Texas for months. Then our governor gets flamed because he asked Texas to pray for rain. So yeah, we still got a drought, and we got fires going on in West Texas. :( I've been going through severe Block and I'm just trying to force thoughts out.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
